world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
011814 see this AA fuck you Balish Jossik
garrisonedGuardian GG began trolling conciseTactician CT at 19:11 -- 07:11 GG: hey bal-sh. 07:11 CT: Jossik. 07:11 GG: - wanted to say sorry. 07:11 GG: about say-ng - was gonna k-ll you and l-bby. 07:11 CT: For WHAT? 07:12 CT: I was UNAWARE that happened. 07:12 GG: that was a mass-ve overreact-on on my part. 07:12 GG: - was upset about the whole deal w-th jack. 07:12 CT: EVERYONE is upset with Jackie. 07:13 GG: well - was more upset at l-bby. 07:13 CT: Oh? 07:14 GG: see-ng as how she's the one who volunteered me to play jack's game. 07:15 CT: Okay, DO remember that Jackie is the ROOT of this. 07:15 GG: well yeah. 07:15 CT: BESIDES, could you really live with yourself if SOMEONE ELSE volenteered? 07:16 GG: . . . 07:16 GG: bal-sh - d-dnt volunteer. 07:16 GG: l-bby told jack she wanted to pun-sh me. 07:16 GG: and that she wanted h-m to carry out the pun-shment. 07:17 CT: I am AWARE, and I'm SUPRISE she chose YOU actually. 07:17 GG: -'m not qu-te sure why. 07:17 GG: or what shes pun-sh-ng me for. 07:17 CT: If she was REALLY angry with YOU, you WOULDN'T be the target. 07:18 GG: so who -s she angry w-th, then. 07:18 CT: Oh, no it COULD be you. 07:18 GG: hm?. 07:18 CT: BEING with Scarlet is a PROBLEM. 07:18 GG: wow what a fuck-ng observat-on. 07:19 CT: But if she REALLY, TRUELY wanted to PUNISH you, she would TARGET those you LOVE first. 07:19 GG: - could never have come to that conclus-on myself. 07:19 CT: Heh, HUMAN terms. 07:19 CT: Hey, YOU are the one who WANDERED into the WEB. 07:19 GG: so what the ell -s even mot-vat-ng her here?. 07:19 GG: -. 07:19 GG: FUCK-NG . 07:19 GG: KNOW. 07:19 CT: Then STOP OVERREACTING. 07:20 CT: It's something that HAPPENED, and may make you a TARGET to Libby, and that's THAT. 07:20 GG: overreact-ng to what?. 07:20 CT: No need to be so SOUR over the PAST. 07:20 GG: yknow - actually thought - could be fr-ends w-th her. 07:20 GG: but nope guess she wants us to be enem-es. 07:20 CT: I BELIEVE it is POSSIBLE, not for YOU though. 07:21 CT: She HAS that... TIE to you. 07:21 GG: t-e?. 07:21 CT: She SEES to see you as Herald. 07:21 CT: Or SOMETHING. 07:21 GG: - was talk-ng about l-bby. 07:22 GG: - thought - could be fr-ends w-th her, but she dec-ded -'m a target. 07:22 CT: Oh NO, Libby is not your ENAMY, she is Scarlet's. 07:22 GG: and -'m scarlets enemy too!. 07:22 GG: - made a fuck-ng m-stake, okay. 07:22 CT: Okay? 07:23 GG: neverm-nd. 07:23 CT: I MEAN, recognizing it WILL NOT make it go away. I have no HUGE issue with it, though. 07:24 CT: Scarlet is MANIPULATIVE and CRAFTY, I'm KEEPING as far from her as I CAN when we converse. 07:24 GG: good for you. 07:25 CT: You are ANGERED by this? 07:25 GG: no. 07:26 GG: - just forgot that talk-ng to you can be very vex-ng. 07:26 CT: I SUPPOSE so. 07:27 GG: well, - just wanted to say goodbye. 07:27 CT: AGAIN? 07:27 GG: ?. 07:27 GG: how do you mean?. 07:27 CT: You've DONE this BEFORE. 07:27 GG: oh yeah. 07:28 GG: that t-me was just me be-ng melodramat-c though. 07:28 CT: SHOCKING. 07:28 GG: th-s t-me -t's probably for good, though. 07:29 CT: You're NOT going to DIE yet, Jackie doesn't PLAY like that. 07:29 GG: but st-ll. 07:29 GG: he's com-ng for me. 07:29 CT: It'll HURT, be SURE. 07:29 GG: yeah - know. 07:29 GG: -'m prepared for that. 07:30 CT: But I don't THINK he'll kill you YET. 07:30 GG: hrm. 07:30 GG: he sa-d he was wa-t-ng for "the r-ght t-me". 07:30 CT: Aaah, then he is WAITING for it to be FUN then. 07:30 CT: You have TIME yet. 07:31 GG: heh. 07:31 GG: t-me. 07:31 CT: He has his WEIRD punishment SYSTEM to play with for a WHILE. 07:31 GG: pun-shment system?. 07:31 CT: Some CHAIN of punishment to DRIVE our team APART. 07:32 GG: ah. 07:32 GG: whats been go-n on w-th your team?. 07:33 CT: Oh, YOU know, Nullar being Nullar, Vejant being VOTED to another TEAM, Rilset growing a BIT of a spine, the USUAL. 07:33 GG: oh r-lset f-nally grew a sp-ne huh. 07:33 GG: good for h-m. 07:33 CT: A LITTLE. 07:34 GG: hehe - wasn't expect-n more than a l-ttle. 07:34 CT: He should GET there, sooner or LATER. 07:34 GG: so, vejants go-ng to another team?. 07:34 GG: wh-ch one?. 07:34 CT: I BELIEVE it is YOURS. 07:35 CT: I'm UNSURE though. 07:35 GG: oh poor vejant. 07:35 GG: be-ng voted onto the unluck-est team -n ex-stence. 07:35 CT: You're MISFORTUNE is your OWN fault. 07:35 CT: Oh, has Ryspor TALKED to all of you ABOUT the world quest? 07:36 GG: what about -t?. 07:36 CT: WELL, the calf is PROTECTED now, clearly. 07:36 GG: well yeah. 07:36 GG: so, thats -t. 07:36 GG: we lose. 07:36 CT: So NOW you must DEAL with the Denizen itself. 07:36 GG: oh, fun. 07:36 CT: PLEASE, how ADORABLE. 07:37 CT: The ONLY way you LOSE is if you DIE or GIVE UP. 07:37 GG: do you have to be so condescend-ng. 07:37 CT: There are MORE OPTIONS than you can KNOW in this game, it's FASCINATING. 07:37 GG: perhaps you would l-ke to share them w-th me?. 07:37 GG: -nstead of hoard-ng secrets. 07:37 CT: Oh NO I have NO IDEA Jossik. 07:38 CT: And I do NOT hoard ANYTHING. 07:38 GG: whatever. 07:38 CT: If you ASK I do my BEST to answer, but I am NOT a message board. 07:38 GG: - have to go. 07:38 CT: Ryspor SEEMED to grasp that, at least. 07:38 GG: goodbye, bal-sh. 07:38 CT: As you SAY. 07:39 CT: I'll TAKE my LEAVE. -- garrisonedGuardian GG gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 19:39 --